The invention relates to an auxiliary binding for cross-country skis which is distinguished by great reliability and safe method of operation,
An auxiliary binding for cross-country skis in which a wedge secured to the heel of the boot is inserted with ever decreasing clearance into prongs, which are secured to the ski and open out upwardly, on changing from the cross-country position to the standing downhill position has already been proposed.
The auxiliary bindings manufactured heretofore according to these measures cannot cope with the highest stresses. Neither the clasps with the wedges fastened to the heels of the conventional cross-country boots nor the supporting plate with the guide prongs fastened to the ski behind the heel of the boot are reliable enough.
It is the aim of the invention to avoid these disadvantages of the lighter construction of auxiliary bindings used for cross-country skis heretofore.